1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front loading apparatus for a memory cartridge and more specifically to a front loading machines for a memory cartridge for data processing machines such as home TV game machines and personal computers which perform processing based on the contents of a memory cartridge loaded into the machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In data processing machines of the type mentioned above, a memory cartridge or a memory cassette which accommodates a non-volatile memory such as a ROM for storing various programs and data therein is used. Typically, such memory cartridges are designed to be positioned and retained in the data processing machine by a loading apparatus.
One example of a conventional memory cartridge and an associated loading apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,791 issued on June 20, 1978. In this device, most of the memory cartridge protrudes from the loading apparatus and exposes the printed circuit board built in the memory cartridge to spurious radiation.
Also, in conventional loading apparatuses, when the cartridge is loaded, the edge of the printed circuit board mounted in the cartridge is forced into a connector located in the data processing machine. In the process the connecting electrodes on the board are abraded, and with repeated loading and unloading, are gradually worn away. This results in poor contact between the connector and the cartridge. Furthermore, in the conventional apparatus, a significant amount of force is required to insert the printed circuit board into the connector, making it difficult for a small child to operate the machine.